


Six Minutes

by GarnetsAndRoses



Series: Drabble/Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smoking, Talking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Not Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses
Summary: Pogtopia is a shitty place for late-night reflection. It's almost as bad for sitting in awkward silence.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Drabble/Ficlet Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214897
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Six Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nic_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic_L/gifts).



> pssst nic i'm sure you've already seen this in the writer's block but i want you to have it anyway since you deserve the world <3

The rope bridge they sit on sways, not so much because of a breeze that would never reach their cave system but Wilbur’s unending fidgeting.

Techno can’t help himself from joining in and bouncing his leg. He stares down at the shaded ravine beneath his feet. His vision is serviceable at night, but the dimness of the lanterns hurts in a lingering way. There should be light, something other than tiny spots of orange that he has to focus on making out instead of thinking, thinking, thinking like he’s been doing incessantly while trapped in this mildew-infested cavern—

A match scrapes across sandpaper and Techno turns his head to see Wilbur lighting a cigarette.

Wilbur meets his eyes, not smiling but still self-assured. “Let me have this. You know I try not to smoke around Tommy.”

“And that’s pretty thoughtful of you. I can deal with it, but I don’t know if your poor lungs can.”

Sucking up a deep breath of smoke, Wilbur pauses. He breathes it back out and morosely says, “They’ll manage.”

“Six minutes,” states Techno. 

The British man squints into the dark and swings his legs a little quicker. “That’s a statistic, innit? Six minutes . . . uh. Uh, something about how bad cigs are for you?”

Rolling his eyes, Techno clarifies, “Each cigarette you light takes six minutes off of your life.”

“Okay, but it’s not like it matters that much,” responds Wilbur. He taps the end of his cigarette and knocks a couple flakes of ash onto his lap.

Techno wraps an arm around Wilbur. “But that’s six whole minutes I won’t get to spend with you.”

“Fuck you, Techno.” Wilbur’s voice is surprisingly affectionate. It takes only one shaky breath for him to exhale one last plume of smoke and stub the cigarette out on the wooden planks of the bridge. He leans into Techno’s side, nestling into the piglin’s plush cloak. “You and your fuckin’ reminding-me-of-mortality shit."

“That’s what I’m here for,” Techno replies with a grin that would seem sardonic if he weren’t also reaching over to wipe a tear away from Wilbur’s cheek. “And I’m glad you’re here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is drop shitty puddles of words and expect clout lol
> 
> hope you people still enjoy this, though! any button clicks are appreciated :3


End file.
